Adopting trouble
by Firniswin
Summary: * COMPLETE** When Bilbo adopts Frodo, it's a tragedy for the young Baggins, he must leave his cousin Merry and he is not happy about it.
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's Note: Ok, I just realized something, all you diehard Tolkien fans are going to kill me, but please hear me out before you inflict pain and torture on me. [Shivers nervously and holds up peace sign] I am not good at age and timeline stuff so I know this id wrong but it's a little to late to fix it, so please don't kill- [tomato smacks me in the face] -me! [Runs away from angry viewers]

Unless I get some nice reviews, I am not comin out to give you more. So, nice reviews more nice story. K? Okay so I'll be waiting. [giggles evilly]

Adopting trouble

By Firniswin

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful bright sunny day in Buckland as the sunlight flowed softly through the willow trees. Frodo ran quickly with Merry right behind him they were dripping wet and carrying bags full of Mushrooms. "Frodo! He is right behind us!" Merry called up to his older cousin. "Hurry then!" Frodo called back as the loud barks of Farmer Maggots dogs cut through the silence. "Hurry! Let's hide there." Frodo pointed to a tree. 

The two young hobbits jumped behind the tree and into the empty space in the trunk, they covered their mouths to suppress the giggles. "Maggot won't find us in here." Frodo giggled. "Are you sure?" Merry asked in a whisper. "Oh his dogs don't know apples from hay." Frodo giggled. "They can't smell worth mushrooms." Frodo repositioned himself more comfortably. 

They heard the dogs come round the sharp corner and stop; they sniffed vigorously and howled so loud the two hidden hobbits had to cover their ears. They looked through an empty spot in the trunk were they could see the road. They saw the confused dogs and Farmer Maggot stumbling about as the sun set behind the hills. "Oh, it is getting dark lads." The farmer said with a sigh. "We will find em tomorrow." He said as he made his way back towards his farm. 

After Maggot had left from sight the two climbed out of the tree trunk. "Frodo, you are a hiding master." Merry laughed. "Told you did I not?" Frodo picked up his bag of mushrooms. "Well those dogs are huge you must admit." Merry shrugged as he picked up his bag from the tree stump. "Yes but their noses are small." Frodo said as he walked down the road. 

They went quickly to the ferry and jumped on. "So have you met this Bilbo character yet?" Merry asked Frodo paddling the ferry down the Brandywine River.

"Yes. He is actually pretty nice." Frodo said with a sigh. "Oh Frodo you can't leave me here alone." Merry begged, "Who will help me steal mushrooms from farmer Maggot?" Merry asked eying Frodo. "I don't know." Frodo said sadly. "Ask Pippin." He said stifling a giggle. "Pippin!" Merry said shocked at his cousin's answer. "Pippin does not know mushrooms from water. I could ask him to steal some Mushrooms and he would come back and hand me a pale of apples." Merry scoffed. 

"Pippin!" Merry repeated still in shock.

They came to the other side of the river and leapt off carrying their bags of Mushrooms on their backs. 

"What time do you suppose it is?" Merry asked looking up at the sky. "Oh at least 9:00 pm." Frodo said as he readjusted the bag on his shoulders. "Good Ma and Pa will be good in bed by the time we get home." Merry said smirking. 

They went up the little pathway to the big cottage that they lived in with Merry's folks. The moon lit the Brandywine as they ran up the small steps and opened the door quietly. "Come on." he motioned to Frodo as he went inside cautiously being careful not to step on any toys or other obstacles that might be in his way. Frodo followed cautiously through the doorway his eyes fixed on the floor. He slowly moved and dodged the toys that lay strewn out on the floor. 

"Hurry Frodo." Merry called on his way into the bedroom. He quickly shoved his bag under the bed and then he saw that Frodo was not behind him. He looked out the door and noticed that the lights were on. Merry tossed his hair and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he entered the front room. "Oi! What is all this?" He said as he watched his parents pointing their fingers at Frodo and giving him a lecture on how it was not nice to steal mushrooms. "Frodo! You know better than that." Esmeralda scolded his cousin. "What where you thinking?" She asked. "I am sorry." Frodo said a glum look on his face. "Now you go to bed and no breakfast tomorrow. Then you will return the mushrooms." She said pointing her finger towards the room. "But M…" He decided not to argue and go quietly. Merry followed him slowly into the room. "You can have some of my breakfast tomorrow." He said as he got into the bed beside Frodo's.

"Thank you Merry!" Frodo said with a sigh. "But how will I face Farmer Maggot." he gulped. "You are brave Frodo. You always find a way." Merry comforted his cousin. 

"Good night Merry!" Frodo said sleepily. "Night Frodo!" Merry yawned. 

Esmeralda woke Frodo up in the morning. "Time to get going." She practically pushed him out of bed. Frodo got up and got on his clothes then he went into the kitchen and saw Merry sitting at the table. "Now take those mushrooms back to Farmer Maggot, and be home before dinner." Esmeralda pushed Frodo out the door. 

Frodo started walking down the long pathway to the ferry. The sun was in his eyes and he was not looking forward to what the farmer would say when he had to explain that he took some vegetables. 

"I wonder if there are mushrooms in Hobbiton?" He thought out loud to himself.

He went over the river and the hills ill he came to Farmer Maggot's house and field.

The sun was almost setting and it was beginning to get dusky and foggy. He went slowly into the gate and came to a little house. He knocked on the door gulping as he did. "Who is it?" It is Frodo Baggins of Buckland." He said with a quaking voice.

"So you are the one who stole my mushrooms." Farmer Maggot quickly grabbed Frodo's ear. "Ouch! I came to return em!" Frodo said scared and shaking. He dropped the bag and they and they spilled out all over the ground. "You worthless little troublemaker." Farmer maggot roared with anger. "After em boys." the dogs leapt out of the round doorway and leapt at Frodo. He got up quickly and ran as fast as he could. Frodo breathed heavily as he ran. He was getting tired and the dogs were still chasing him through the cornfields. He heard them coming from every which way. There was no way out!


	2. Of Wizards and hobbits

****

Chapter 2 

"Oh." He had fallen down a slope and dropped off a small cliff. He landed right in a cart on a man. "I am sorry sir." Frodo got up and jumped in the back of the cart. He than noticed it was no ordinary man but a big person. "Oh I am really sorry." Frodo got up and dusted off the gray pointy hat and cloak. "Oh dear I am dreadfully sorry." Frodo felt the need to apologize again. 

"Oh no need, it was merely a accident." The man said as he sat in awe at the little hobbit. "My name is Frodo." Frodo extended a hand. "Gandalf the Gray at your service." The man said, they shook hands. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" Gandalf said politely. " Um if you don't mind." Frodo said sitting down. "So Frodo, where do you need to go?" The wizard said as he tipped his hat and clicked gently to the pony that was pulling the cart. "Buckland." He said as he looked curiously at the wizard. "Oh I am going to Buckland also." Gandalf said as he pulled out a pipe.

"So Frodo tell me a little about yourself." Gandalf said as he guided the horse. 

"Um well, I am about twenty." Frodo said sitting in the front seat beside the wizard.

"I am an orphan." Frodo said quietly. "Oh, I am sorry." Gandalf said looking down. "No it is alright I live with my aunt and uncle." Frodo said happily "Oh really." 

"So what about you Gandalf?" Frodo asked eying Gandalf. "Well, I am a magician you might say. I travel a lot. I come here most of the time to see an old friend. And I will not tell you how old I am." He said with a smile. "I am not exactly the best wizard nor am I the worst." Gandalf said. "Oh well, I don't care you seem a nice person in general." Frodo said smiling at him. "Oh!" just then Frodo popped out of site. "What is wrong?" Gandalf said looking around curiously. "Shhhh! Just keep going." Frodo called in a low voice. "Alright." Gandalf said in a low voice. He drove on passing Farmer Maggot's farm as he did the farmer walked up to him. 

"Hullo, ave you seen a little hobbit, in his tweens. Dark hair blue eyes." the farmer asked scratching his head. "No I haven't, oh wait, I have. He fell over that cliff down the road. Got up and he was limping and started down the road limped pitifully he did. Wonder if he made it alright." Gandalf shook his head sadly. "Oh dear." The farmer said worriedly. "Thank you I better go." The farmer said leaving.

Gandalf started riding and when he was clear of the farm he poked Frodo "I think it is safe." He said as Frodo stirred and popped his head out from under the cloak. "Nice hiding spot you got there." Gandalf laughed. "Well nice lies." Frodo laughed. "Well it was not all a lie. You did limp a little when you got up." Gandalf chuckled. "When we get to your home asks you aunt to check that ankle." Gandalf said looking at Frodo. "Alright." Frodo said with a sigh. "Now Frodo, What is your last name for I am sure that you are not just called Frodo?" Gandalf said winking at him. "Well my name is Baggins but everyone around here calls me Brandybuck." Frodo said repositioning himself on the wooden seat. "Oh my, I have been talking to the very hobbit I was coming to see." Gandalf said in shocked voice. "You were coming to see me." Frodo asked inquisitively. "Yes Bilbo sent me." Gandalf hugged Frodo.

"So why were you hiding from that farmer back there." Gandalf asked now excited to learn more about this young hobbit. "Well, I stole some mushrooms. Me and my cousin although my cousin did not get blamed." Frodo said sheepishly. "Oh and is that how you fell on me." Gandalf asked as he got down to paddle the ferry across. Frodo got down and helped him. "Yes! Maggot's dogs chased me and I sprained my ankle then I fell." Frodo said looking into the blue and green water. "Well Frodo, if your ankle truly is sprained then you should sit back down." Gandalf said looking stern at him for the first time his eyebrows bristling. "Yes sir." Frodo said scared and sat down.

"So do you have any other cousins besides Bilbo." Gandalf asked as he paddled the Ferry. "Oh yes!" Frodo said then he started naming them all. 

By the time they were on the shore Frodo had named them all. "Wow that is a big family." Gandalf wiped his brow and got in the cart. "Almost there." Gandalf said smiling. Frodo did not look pleased. When they came up to the house Gandalf stopped the cart. "I will carry you in if you wait." Gandalf winked at him. "Alright." Frodo said unhappily. 

Gandalf got out and went to Frodo's side; Frodo gently got out of the cart and lie in Gandalf's arms. For some reason he felt safe in his arms. Gandalf walked up the pathway and then tapped on the door with his staff end.

"Who is it?" said Esmeralda. "I have Frodo Baggins and he is injured." Gandalf replied. 

The door opened quickly and Esmeralda saw Gandalf holding Frodo gently in his arms. 

"Hi auntie." Frodo said excitedly. "Oh Frodo what happened." She said as she led Gandalf inside to Frodo's room. "Maggot's dogs chased me and I sprained me ankle and I landed on Gandalf here after falling over a cliff." Frodo quickly said.

"Frodo it is so late." she said looking up at him." I was worried sick."

Gandalf had laid him down in the bed and was sitting next to him when Esmeralda left the room. Pippin ran in with Merry. "Frodo, Merry has been mean to me." Pippin said as Merry pulled a lock of his long curly hair. "Pippin why are you telling me." Frodo said as he sat up and looked oddly at the little hobbit. 

Pippin's attention turned from Frodo to the big person who was sitting next to the bed. Pippin immediately started asking questions. "Who is he? Where did he come from?" Can he talk? What kind of food does he eat? Does he like animals? Is he an animal?" 

"Shut up Pippin." Merry said pulling another strand of hair. "Ouch!" Pippin cried. "Auntie Esmy! Merry pulled my hair." Pippin cried large tears flowing down his red cheeks. 

Frodo looked at Gandalf with an apologetic look. "Sorry." he said looking up at the wizard. "Oh think nothing of it Frodo." Gandalf said as he pulled out his pipe.

"Oh you two go get on your pajamas and get to bed." Esmeralda said pushing Merry and Pippin out of the room. 

"I am sorry Mister?" She said looking at him curiously. "Gandalf the gray." He said nodding and letting a blue smoke ring float to the ceiling. "Actually I was sent here by Bilbo Baggins to tell you that he is coming tomorrow to get Frodo." Gandalf said looking at Frodo. "Oh dear tomorrow. But Frodo cannot walk all that way, not with his ankle like this I mean." She said as she wrapped the ankle. "Ow don't twist it." Frodo cried. "Sorry Frodo." she said with a sigh. "Well I will probably go back to Beg End for a short while anyway. Maybe the boy could ride with me." Gandalf's eyebrows rose. "Yes!" Frodo said happily. 

The door opened slowly and the two little hobbits came in their heads bowed. "Mommy we are ready to go to bed." Merry said solemnly. "Good now get in bed and I don't want to hear another peep out of you." She said pointing to their beds.

"Yes Mam." The said simultaneously. 

They both hopped into bed and turned over on their sides. Gandalf watched them with great interest as the two drifted off to sleep.

"Let me go get you some food Frodo dear." Mrs. Brandybuck said quietly. "Would you like anything sir?" She said. "A little tea would be splendid if you have some ready." Gandalf said as another smoke ring floated to the top of the room. "Alright." She left the room. 

Frodo felt his eyelids dropping and he yawned profusely. "Thank you Gandalf for everything." Frodo said as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. "I was happy to help." Gandalf whispered as he got up and pulled the bed covers over Frodo.


	3. Bye cousin

****

~Thank you for all the reviews, and I tried to fix the dialogue like everyone wanted, but you see this story is already finished so it is a little difficult, plus my stupid keyboard is just deciding to act up now! [kicks dirt] Here are some of the reviews I received from all you fans and thank you. [hugs reviews and uses one as a tissue to wipe eyes] ~

I like this story a lot! It's a really good story line, but it seems a little choppy in places. See if you can make the next chapter (which I hope is coming soon!) a little smoother. Try starting a new paragraph every time someone new talks. Thanks! It's such a great story! I want to see it get even better!- Aemilia Rose

Hey, I've written a vegetable-gathering story too. rnrnYes, that was shameless advertising *cowers*, *meekly* but I liked your story too!- hmsgirl

I like this. I thought about writting a story about this once but you beat me to it. rnRemember to start a new paragraph whenever someone new speaks. :) -NuttyGummy

****

~Thanks again! [hugs reviews] I am so happy! [tear] And now onto the chappie.~

Chapter 3

He went out into the kitchen and found Esmeralda making his tea. 

"Her you go sir." she said handing him the tea. 

"Thank you." Gandalf said as he sipped it. "Frodo is asleep." he told her as he sat down. 

"Oh well I am glad I made your tea first then." She said putting away the mushrooms she had gotten out. 

"If you don't mind may I stay here. I have no were else to go and I would like to be here for when Bilbo comes." He said handing her back the cup. 

"Oh yes please do." She said as she motioned for him to follow her. "I am sorry we only have no beds in your size I am afraid." she said as she led him into a bedroom. 

"Oh I have stayed in Bilbo's hole many times before it does not bother me." Gandalf said as he set his bag down. 

"Well good night then sir." Esmeralda said as she went out the door. 

"Night." Gandalf replied.

Gandalf looked out the round window. The moon shown brightly on the river and the trees were shifting in the late summer night. Gandalf put his pipe away and took out a blanket and pillow and lay on the bed, his legs stretched over the ends of the bed. But it did not bother him; he fell asleep snoring softly, his pointy hat on the coat rack. 

Gandalf's dreams were very odd that night, he dreamt strange things. 

He saw something that made him wonder. 

He saw first a man about the age of thirty-five, he noticed it was his friend Aragorn and he was chasing something, a long gangling creature. He caught the rascal and pinned him to the ground. Then he saw something that really confused him. 

It was young Frodo, he was older about fifty and he held something in his palm.

It was a golden ring, then he saw the hobbit was terribly frightened, but by what? He heard a voice it was saying something. 

__

There will be a token,

That doom is near at hand.

Isildurs bane shall be waken,

A halfling forth shall stand.

He thought to himself as he tried to get closer to see. Suddenly a great cry rang out and he saw Frodo fall back and was stabbed in the left shoulder. Another cry rang out and Gandalf leapt up. His blankets were damp with sweat; he got up quickly and went to Frodo's room. He saw that the hobbit had fallen out of bed and was trying to get back in bed. Merry was helping. 

"Are you alright Frodo?" I said wiping my brow. 

"I had a horrid dream." He said as he hugged Gandalf and cried in his shoulder. 

"There there, don't fear." Gandalf tried to reassure Frodo. "Now what was your dream about?" Gandalf set Frodo down. 

"Well I was running from something. It was dark and rocky. Then without warning something stabbed me in the stomach with a long pitchfork." Frodo finished sounding out of breath. 

"Do not fear!" Gandalf pulled the covers back over Frodo. Frodo turned over and then fell back to sleep, his small snores let Gandalf know that he was asleep. Merry had already gone to sleep but Pippin was staring at him with interested eyes. When he saw Gandalf staring at him he turned over quick and pretended to be asleep. 

Gandalf laughed and went back to bed, it was only a few hours till sunrise and he wanted to be wide-awake when he drove his cart. 

The new orange sunlight came through the trees into the little round window as Gandalf's eyes opened slowly. He let out a low groan and sat up. He was at first unaware of the small eyes that were staring at him from the end of the bed. When he did notice then he let out a sigh: 

"Pippin, is that your name?" Gandalf said in a gentle voice. 

Pippin nodded not letting his eyes leave the wizard. "What is that short for?" Pippin shrugged. "You don't know what your name is?" Gandalf asked inquisitively. 

Pippin just stared at Gandalf. Gandalf got up and out of the bed and when he stood Pippin ran out of the room quickly. 

"Funny little rascal." Gandalf said to himself.

Gandalf left the room to see Frodo hopping about packing objects of importance in a large sack. Finally he triumphantly sat down. 

"I am ready." He said with a sigh of weariness. " I am ready for breakfast." He said getting up and hopping into the kitchen. "Auntie Esmeralda, I am hungry." He said leaning against the wall. 

"Well Frodo sit down then at the table with Merry and, where is Pippin?" She said wiping her head. He was in my room a minute ago." Gandalf said as he crouched down as not to hit his head on any beams. 

"Merry, go find your cousin." Esmeralda said as she cooked some eggs and checked on the tea. Merry got up reluctantly from the table. 

Frodo sat down beside Gandalf and took a plate he looked hungrily at the eggs. 

"Frodo wait for your cousins." Esmeralda called from the kitchen. 

"Yes Mam." Frodo looked sadly at the food.

" I have found the little rascal, he was getting into Mister Gandalf's things." Merry said as he carried Pippin out to the table. 

"Now you all wait." Esmeralda said shaking her ladle spoon at them. "Yes Mam." They said in unison. 

_Rata tat tat! _ A knock came from the large round front door. 

"Hold on a moment." She said as she made her way around Pippin's toys to the door. She opened it carefully looking out the crack. 

"Oh hullo Bilbo." She said opening the door all the way so he could come in. 

Gandalf called to Bilbo from the table: "Hullo old friend." He said with a laugh. "Ran into Frodo on the way here." Gandalf said shaking Bilbo's hand warmly. 

"Actually I fell on him." Frodo corrected. 

"Sit down, Bilbo dear and eat something." Esmeralda said pulling him out a chair. 

"Well alright." Bilbo said sitting down. 

While they ate Gandalf saw Pippin staring ceaselessly at him. He paid no head he kept on eating and talking. "I think I will drive Frodo back to Hobbiton my friend, you can ride with us of course." Gandalf said trying to ignore Pippin. 

"Alright, splendid. But why so may I ask?" Bilbo said as he put some butter on his toast. 

"I sprained my ankle right before I met Gandalf and it hurts quite a bit to walk on it." Frodo explained. 

"Oh well of course then." Bilbo said. 

Gandalf could bare it no longer; he got up from the table. 

"I will put Frodo's things in the cart." He said eying Pippin. 

Pippin sat down at this and took his eyes off the infuriated wizard. 

Gandalf left the table ad started packing the things. 

After they were done with breakfast they all started helping Gandalf and much to Gandalf's disappointment Pippin helped to. He carried small things like books, toys, and clothes. 

Merry kept Frodo company out on the front lawn. 

"Who will climb trees with me?" Merry asked in a distressed voice. 

"I don't know." Frodo said blowing seeds from a dandelion. 

"Frodo he can't take you away I won't let em." Merry cried out hugging Frodo tight. 

"Merry, you can still visit me." Frodo said hugging his cousin. 

Gandalf walked over to the two who were sitting on the grass. 

"Frodo, it is time to go." Gandalf said squatting down. 

"Alright." Frodo said with a sigh. 

Frodo got up carefully and limped over to the cart, Gandalf helped him up on the seat. 

"Wait Frodo." Merry cried running into the house. A few moments later Merry ran out carrying a stick. He handed it to Frodo. 

"It is a crutch." Merry said kicking the dirt. "You can use it." He said looking up at Frodo with distressed eyes. 

"Oh Merry!" Frodo said getting down to hug his cousin. They hugged and then Frodo got back on the cart. Merry stood on the front lawn waving until they were completely out of sight. 


	4. Missing Merry

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Thank you all so much! I am so happy you are liking my story! I tried my best to fix the dioulaug but my keyboard is still acting up so hope it worked okay! ~

Wonderful story! Please email me when you update, thanks.-Zorra

****

~How sad. [sobs pitifully] this the only one I got! Oh well, [smiles cheerfully] Thank you sooooo much Zorra for reviewing as well as reading my story! Oh and their was another person who told me about the mistake I made on chappie three, I put chappie two twice, So thank you, whoever you are. I am sorry I forgot your name! [turns red with embarrassment] Hope you like the next chapter! 

Chapter 4

The cart traveled up the hill and beyond Farmer Maggot's fields. The sun was setting when they came to a stop. "We cannot travel anymore tonight." Gandalf said hopping down on the dusty ground. "We will camp here for the night." He said helping Frodo of the cart. Bilbo hopped off the back of the cart and looked at the sky. "Gandalf will you stay with young Frodo here." Bilbo said walking off. "I am going to get some wood." Bilbo walked into the distance and through the trees. The others did not notice him slip on his ring. 

He came back half an hour later with an arm full of wood. He set the wood down on the ground and started a small fire. They ate a frugal meal then went to sleep. The light from the moon shone out brightly over them as they one by one fell asleep. Gandalf awoke early; he rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up. He roused Bilbo and the two had some breakfast then they packed their blankets and the extra wood on the cart. 

Frodo awoke from the sun being in his eyes. He ate then Gandalf put his blankets on the cart. They got on and started driving at about 8 am. 

The passed many things Frodo had never seen before, Farmlands and small towns and forests. Frodo was in awe of these places they were a lot bigger than Farmer Maggots land. Finally they came to Hobbiton. Frodo stared at all the places, Gandalf made his way up the hill, as he did hobbits stared at Frodo and acted as if they had never seen a hobbit with dark hair and blue eyes before. He smiled politely and waved but they just turned and went back to their business. 

Frodo felt lonely, he had seen no hobbit that acted nice to him. Everyone just stared. He missed Merry and he missed his old home in Buckland. His emotions welled up in side. He kept them to himself, he would rather not cry in front of everyone. 

The cart passed up the hill and stopped at a large hole. It had to be the biggest hobbit hole he had ever seen. Gandalf helped him down and he limped towards the hole curiously. Bilbo opened the door and led Frodo inside. He led him to a room, the walls were an earthen tone and there was no furniture inside. Gandalf started unloading Frodo's things and putting them in the room. Frodo limped over to a box. He saw a wrapped package in the box he took it out and sat down on a little chair by the dark fireplace. He opened the card and read:

__

Dear Frodo,

I am going to miss you. I will miss stealing mushrooms from Farmer Maggot. 

I will not stop though and if you ever come to visit we will go in his fields and 

Steal more than just mushrooms. ; Cabbages, carrots, corn, apples, potatoes, tomatoes, and all that good stuff.

I love you. 

Your best friend and cousin,

Merry the king of thieves.

Frodo tiered up; he let out a sob and wiped his eyes. He quickly opened the package and saw in the package a large bag of mushrooms. Frodo smiled faintly then put the bag back in the box and set it down. Frodo took out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

Gandalf brought more things in the room, his pipe sticking out of his mouth. 

"What is wrong Frodo?" He asked as he stopped and sat down. 

"Oh, it is just, this place is so different. How am I to make any friends?" Frodo shrugged. 

"You are a nice kid." Gandalf patted him gently on the back. "You will find a friend." Gandalf got up and went out the door. Frodo got up using his crutch Merry had let him borrow him he hopped out the door quietly and went to the back door.

He opened it and went out into the garden. It was quiet and the grass was green, the flowers were in full bloom and everything was peaceful. 

Something bowled him over onto the ground. 

"Ow!" he said rubbing his ankle. 

"Oh dear I am dreadfully sorry sir I did not mean to knock you over like that." A plump little hobbit wearing gardening gloves and grass stained clothes. He seemed to be about Frodo's age and had red hair. 

"No it is quite fine." Frodo said as he was helped up by the hobbit. 

"What are you doing in Mister Bilbo's garden?" the hobbit asked giving Frodo the crutch. "Actually it is my garden too. I am Frodo Baggins." Frodo said extending a hand. 

"Oh I am sorry Master Frodo." Sam said brushing him off. 

"No problem." Frodo said bringing his hand back too his sides. "What is your name?" Frodo asked. "I am Samwise Gamgee." Sam said in happy voice. 

Frodo and Sam sat for hours asking each other questions and answering the questions in turn. 

"Um I don't know if this is a rude question or not." Sam said scratching the back of his head. "But are you lame?" He said quietly. 

"What?" Frodo said laughing. "Oh you mean because I have the crutch." Frodo said laughing. "No! I sprained my ankle when I was chased by some dogs a few days ago" Frodo laughed uproariously. "Oh is that all." Sam blushed in embarrassment his eyes lowered to the ground. 

"No wonder everyone has been staring " Frodo said with a sigh.

Gandalf came out into the back and saw the two. 

"There you are Frodo. You had Bilbo worried sick." 

"Sorry!" Frodo said with a sigh. "Bye Sam." 

"Bye Master Frodo, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said as he waved. 

The sun dipped into the hills and sank where none could see it save it's light. Frodo watched out his window as the sun disappeared. He let out a sigh, Bilbo came into the room, which was now all cleaned up, and all the furniture was set right. He looked around happily then he turned his eyes to Frodo who looked depressed as he sat motionless tears of sorrow and fear dripping from his chin. "What is wrong my boy?" Bilbo walked over to Frodo and sat on the seat beside him. 

"I miss Merry." Frodo let out another long sigh. "Sam is great but he does not seem like the type who likes adventure like me and Merry did." Frodo put his head into Bilbo's shoulder and began to weep. 

"Oh, don't cry my boy! Don't cry!" Bilbo patted Frodo's head. "Merry can visit." Bilbo wiped the tears away. 

"I know, it's just still so different."

Frodo went on looking out the window. 

"Well, I will send a letter. And maybe Merry can come visit next week." Bilbo said hugging Frodo. "Alright!" Frodo sniffled and then let out another long sigh. 

"There now." Bilbo stood up. "Now it is time for bed." 

Frodo faltered over to the bed side and got in. 

"Now, good night Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo said as he went out and closed the door. 

Frodo's shut his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the chirping crickets outside. The sky was filled with bright and motionless stars; the night was peaceful and calm.


	5. Mistakes Made

****

~Thanks a bunch to the few who read and reviewed my story! And as for the rest of you hope you liked it!~

Nutty Gummy- to answer your question! I liked the way Pip was always so curious, I had to put it in my story, and plus I love Pippin. He is just so excited to see a big person but he is kinda scared! Thanks for reading!

Amelia Rose- And I know, I love Sam! Couldn't leave him out, well in this chappie they go to see the Cottons. [giggles sheepishly]

~Thanks again! And here is the story!~

Chapter 5

Frodo awoke the next morning to find that he could go without his crutch; but he did limp slightly. He was still a little sad over the whole ordeal and besides that he had had another strange dream. But this one was happier. 

He had been in some land that was peaceful and beautiful, He had awakened from something but he could not figure out what it was. He was the only one there; except a figure that he could not make out. It was tall and gray that was all he knew. Then he had awaked sooner than he knew it and now he was up and about. 

"Feeling better?" Bilbo said as he was in the kitchen. 

"Yes, I can go without the crutch." Frodo said as he sat down next to Gandalf. He noticed outside Sam was in the lawn planting and trimming. He saw Sam wave and he waved back. He ate a quick meal then went out to join Sam in the garden. 

They talked as Sam did his duties in the garden and Frodo sat on the garden wall.

"What do you like to do?" Sam asked Frodo. 

"Well I sorta liked to make trouble with my cousin in Buckland." Frodo looked down to the ground. "But I like to read, run and go on adventures like my cousin Bilbo." 

"Oh, that is nice." Sam said looking up. "Maybe you will get a chance to meet my cousin Merry." Frodo said looking up at the sky. 

"I don't know?" Sam said scared. "I am not like Mr. Merry or you, Mr. Frodo." He said with a sigh. "Oh it is fine." Frodo said patting Sam on the back. "Thank you Sam for being here." Frodo said hugging Sam. "I would be awful lonely if you weren't here." 

"Oh I am happy to be here." Sam said hugging Frodo. "Later maybe we could go and visit the Cottons." Sam said as he went back to trimming. 

"Sure."

Frodo said jumping down. 

"Let me put my tools away then we will go." Sam got up and grabbed a shovel. 

It was around noon when they left to go to the Cotton's. The trees were a beautiful green and the streams and ponds shone white with the rays of the sun on them.

Sam seemed so happy to be going, he skipped and jumped in the air. He hummed a little tuned: 

__

Oh! Rosie dear,

Will you hear my song of joy to you?

Hair of red and eyes unsaid.

They look a greenish blue.

Of greenish blue!

"Sam!" Frodo said smiling. 

Sam blushed a bright pink up to his pointy ears. 

"No! It ain't like that." Sam shook his head and protested. "I um well." Sam blushed and turned back to face the road. 

"Don't worry Sam I won't tell Rosie." Frodo patted his friend on the back. 

"Thank you Frodo." Sam said as he went on. 

Not before long the little house came into view, behind it many acres of land were filled with crops. Frodo looked in awe at all the land. He saw a little swing on a tree and two little hobbit boys were on it. Sam ran to greet them. 

"Hey guys." 

"Hullo Sam!" They jumped from the swing and ran to him. 

"Oi who be this?" One of them said pointing to Frodo as he came up to them slowly. 

"This is Mr. Bilbo's cousin and heir, Mr. Frodo." Sam patted Frodo on the back. 

"Hullo." Frodo said shyly. 

"Well, Rosie can't come out today. She is at our aunts helping with the chores." Said the other little boy in turn. 

"Oh! That is too bad." Sam said kicking the dusty ground. 

The four boys went around the back into the woods. They played hide and seek and other games. Finally saying goodbye Frodo and Sam left and went back to their homes. 

"Night Mister Frodo." Sam said walking down the path. 

"Good Night Sam." Frodo waved as he went quietly inside. Bilbo was sitting by the fire reading a book.

"Oh hullo Frodo." Bilbo got up and hugged his cousin. 

"Would you like to hear a story before you go to bed?" Bilbo asked not really knowing what Frodo wanted since he had never had kids. 

"No. I am fine." Frodo said hobbled off slowly too the bedroom. 

Frodo went in the bedroom and took out a small brown book. It was his journal. He wrote slowly thinking about what he had done that day. His feather pen moved gracefully along the paper.

After he was done he blew out the candle and layed down in his bed, he felt as if he would have collapsed if he would have had to move another inch. 

Bilbo aroused the next morning Frodo. 

"Frodo remember you promised you would cook the food and make the tea for the meeting here this morning with me and the mayor." Bilbo looked distressed. 

"Oh that is today." Frodo said sleepily. "Yes!" Bilbo pulled him up to his feet. 

Frodo got his clothes on quickly and staggered out the door and into the kitchen. Bilbo cleaned up furiously making sure everything was perfect. Frodo cooked quickly, but he was so tired he did not notice that instead of three cups of sugar and one tsp. He put three cups of salt . Frodo yawned profusely. He put some tea in the pot, but again if he had been more wide-awake he would have known that instead of tea he put paprika. He yawned again and sat down to wait for the food to be done. Frodo felt his eyes close and forced them back open. Bilbo came into the kitchen looking into corners wiping his finger along the counter tops.

"Everything going good Frodo?" He asked the young hobbit that was half way into sleep and halfway awake. 

"Hmm uh y yah, I mean yah!" Frodo said sitting up. 

"Frodo you won't mind serving me and the mayor will you?" Bilbo asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm um No!" Frodo said sleepily then sitting to attention with much difficulty.

_Rat at tat tat! _The door clanked as the mayor knocked from outside. 

"Oh Frodo wake up! He is here." Bilbo shook Frodo wildly then ran to the door.

Frodo stood slowly then yawned. Remembering the cake he went quickly to the oven and opened it. It looked perfect, the teapot started to squeal loudly. Frodo limped quickly over to the teapot and took it off. He heard voices in the other room and peeked round the corner a fat little hobbit sat in a chair near the table. 

"Frodo my lad come in!" Bilbo called not seeing him. 

"Coming Bilbo." Frodo called setting the teapot down. Frodo set it down and quickly walked into the room so as not to show his limp. He approached the mayor and bowed then extended a hand. 

"Hullo sir, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Frodo shook the mayors hand warmly. 

"My Bilbo, he is a fine lad." The mayor said grinning. 

"Yes he is the best." Bilbo said sitting down. "Frodo my lad, go get the tea and is that cake ready?"

"Yes! I will get it." Frodo turned to go to the kitchen; He went quickly in and grabbed the teapot and cake. He brought it out to them and than poured mayor then Bilbo a cup. Then cut each a thin slice of the cake. 

"Enjoy," he said with a smile.

They each took a bite of the chocolate cake then spat profusely, coughs and spitting sounds broke the silence. They took a drink thinking that would help with the taste of the cake. It didn't, they spat and coughed more and more. 

"Frodo!" Bilbo called form the kitchen as he let out a loud wheeze. 

"Yes!" Frodo ran quickly into the room with two glasses of water. 

"Hooligan." the mayor pointed a finger at Frodo. "Orphans are always little hooligans." The mayor's voice rang out so loud and clear that Frodo as if his legs were going to collapse from under him. 

" Mayor I am sure it was a accident." Bilbo said taking the water and drinking it.

"I have seen it before Bilbo! Orphans are always the ones to cause trouble." The mayor stood up, and then walked towards the door. "I will talk to you later Bilbo." He left slamming the door quickly behind him. 

Frodo set the water down and ran to his room. He wanted no more to live here, he wanted to go back to Buckland and live with his cousin Merry and steal mushrooms then sneak home late at night. "I cannot take it any longer." Frodo said to himself as he put some clothes in his bag. 

Out in the front room Bilbo sat rubbing his head in annoyance. 

"Things go wrong." Gandalf said with a sigh as he came and sat next to Bilbo. 

"I really did it Gandalf, I adopted trouble." He said standing to his feet as he removed plates from the table.

"You know your heir is packing his bags." Gandalf said as he blew a smoke ring from his pipe. 

"Oh dear!" Bilbo ran off into Frodo's room, he was nowhere to be seen. 

TBC~

~**Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! And please no flaming! Toodles~**


	6. It's Alright

****

~Ok now this is the last chappie! Hope you like it! And I know you all probably know the end so if you don't want to you don't have to! You will understand when you get there!~

From: Aemilia Rose () *squeal with delight* Aw! You included some hints of Sam liking Rosie! How utterly sweet! I absolutely LOVE Sam and Rosie romances! I hope you include more later on!rnrnBy the way, I don't like the mayor. He's mean.rnrnUpdate soon! 

From: Midgette() Oh, how cruel. Making him run off? Even *I* would not do that, and I'm pretty evil.rnrnMuah. 

From: NuttyGummy() Oh poor Frodo! rnI thought this chapter was pretty good.rnReally tired and can't think of anything intelligent to say. Sorry for such plain review. :) 

****

~ And onto the story!~

Chapter 6

Frodo was out the back door as he ran through the yard. Suddenly he smacked into something. And he found himself on his back on the ground. 

"Oh I am sorry Mister Frodo." Sam said as he helped Frodo up. 

"Good bye Sam." Frodo said as he staggered off towards the gate. 

"What you can't leave." Sam said grabbing his hand.

"Sam you heard him, you had to have heard him." Frodo said as he stopped to try and free the grip that the hobbit had on his hand. 

"Frodo, please stay." Sam said pleading. 

"I don't want to." Frodo tried to pull Sam. But he soon grew tired. "Oh Sam, please. I miss Merry, and no one there ever calls me a hooligan." Frodo said as tears started to fall on his dry face. "The only place I belong is in Buckland." Frodo fell down on his face. 

"Frodo! I will miss you too much. You have opened my eyes." Sam said as he pulled Frodo up. Sam hugged Frodo gently then brushed back the hairs that were in his eyes. 

"Frodo, I feel there is some purpose you are here for." Sam said with a sigh. 

"What purpose could I have here Sam?" Frodo yelled. 

At that moment Gandalf came out with Bilbo in front. 

"Oh Frodo!" Bilbo ran over to him. "Don't go." 

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have made you get up at that unearthly hour to cook." Bilbo hugged his sobbing cousin. "Oh Frodo, Don't worry. Please stay. I enjoy your company." 

"Really?" Frodo asked turning to Bilbo. 

"Yes it was always so lonely here, but when you came I have had someone to talk to and share my feelings with." Bilbo said wiping tears from Frodo's eyes. Frodo smiled and hugged Bilbo tight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That summer was a great one. Bilbo taught Frodo how to cook and Sam taught him how to plant. He spent his days with Sam in the garden then he and Sam would go the Cotton's and swim and play games. 

It was fall and Merry had come to visit. They were sitting on the ground playing with marbles when they heard a squeal of fear. 

"Snake!" Pippin cried out running and jumping in Frodo's arms. 

"Oh Pippin!" Merry said rolling his eyes. "It is only a piece of string." 

"Go check." Pippin cried out. "I did it is a piece of string." Merry said throwing the string on Pippin. Frodo and Sam smiled as they went back to their game. 

The year was perfect and Frodo loved living in Hobbiton. He had many friends now and had made peace with the mayor. 

Hobbiton had many peaceful years until Frodo left on his quest. When Frodo left evil took over Hobbiton, but when Frodo returned the evil was defeated and he found he could not enjoy the peace and beauty of the Shire any longer. He had been hurt to deeply. He gave Bag End to Rosie and Sam to raise their daughter in.

Frodo went to the havens and never saw another sunset in Middle Earth.

Authors Note: I wanted to make a story that related to Frodo when he moved from Buckland to Hobbiton, but I decided to put in clues about his quest also. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, but please no rude reviews, I listen to comments and try to fix my writing, but I do not if I am yelled at! Thank you for reading!

Finis


End file.
